Blade
Bio Ten thousand years ago, a massive battle known as the Battle Royal was fought by fifty-two Undead, each representing a species fighting for dominance over all others. The winner was the Human Undead, known as Category Two of Hearts, giving dominion of the Earth to humanity. In the present day, archaeologists discover the sealed Undead, and accidentally set them free. Thus, a new Battle Royal begins.Having developed the Rider System, based on the Joker's ability to copy sealed Undead, the organization BOARD (B'oard '''O'f 'A'rchaeological 'R'esearch 'D'epartment) equips two young men, who become Kamen Riders: Kazuma Kenzaki and Sakuya Tachibana fight together as Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Garren to protect humans from Undead and seal them. Also fighting Undead is the mysterious Chalice, a Kamen Rider whose purpose is unknown. In addition, a young man struggles to free himself from the control of the sealed Undead powering his own Undead-made Rider System, fighting as Kamen Rider Leangle. Moves *A: Blade Combo *A (With card): Lightning Slash *← or → + A: Blade Thrust *← or → + A (With card): Deer Thunder *↓ + A: Jack Form Lightning Slash *A (Mid-jump): Locust Kick *A (Mid-jump with card): Lightning Blast *R: Rouze Card Change *Blade & Stronger Team Special Move,Press L+A Stronger to use Double Special Move(Generation 1 only) *Blade & (Garren/Chalice/Leangle) Team Special Move, Press L+A when near (Garren/Chalice/Leangle) to use Double Special Move(Generation 2 only) Forms 'Ace Form- '''The Ace Form is the default transformation of Rider System-02. The transformation harnesses the Beetle Undead DNA from the ♠A: '"Change Beetle" Rouse Card, utilizing the Blay Buckle Rider System to fuse the Beetle Undead's DNA with Kazuma Kenzaki's transforming him into Kamen Rider Blade. This Rider form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from the other Riders except its melee-oriented design and its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouse Cards. Jack Form- 'The Jack Form is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouse Cards (in the case of Blade, the ♠Jack: "Fusion Eagle") via the Rouse Absorber. Initiating Blade's Jack Form transmogrifies the Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Eagle Undead DNA with the ♠J: '"Fusion Eagle" card, as well as enhancing Blade's combat perimeters. Blade's Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Blayrouzer through a blade extension. Outside of this cosmetic appendage, the Blayrouzer essentially functions the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced golden-armor plating which increase resilience to impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider. King Form- 'The King Form is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System, which only Blade can obtain. Using the Rouse Absorber, this transformation is initiated using the ♠K's '"EVOLUTION KING" effect in conjunction with the ♠Q's "ABSORB QUEEN" effect. The King Form addresses many issues with Blade's combat capabilities such as defense. In this form, Blade's blue shade turns black, he gains shining gold armor, and he gains gold slabs on his legs and arms, along with gold shoulder pads, each representing each Spade Undead (The Change Beetle card is represented on Blade's belt) Quotes Stage 1: Blade vs General Shadow Before the battle ''' General Shadow: The results of my fortune-telling…Ace of Spades. General Shadow: That's your thing. General Shadow: Shadow is the King of Spades! your rank is higher than mine, huh. Blade: King of Spades!? But I don't see a Category King… Blade: Whoops….this isn't the situation to be saying that kind of thing. Blade: I, have to defeat you! '''After the battle '''General Shadow: Of course, you won….This is what was told in the fortune… Blade: Well….? What's gonna take place here? General Shadow: Fufufu….This is just a game… General Shadow: You Kamen Rider bastards, and we, the evil organization's… General Shadow: game with your survival at stake!! '''Stage 2: Blade vs Doras Before the battle Neo Life Form: Defeating you is my victory condition in this game, isn’t it…? Blade: Why would you beat us? Just, what would change? Neo Life Form: When I destroy you humans, I’ll stand at the top. Neo Life Form: And to achieve that, Juda will transform this imperfect body into a perfect one! Blade: When you defeat the other species, you’ll stand at the top… Blade: Thinking about it… you’re the same as the Undead. Blade: Then, I can’t lose! After the battle Neo Life Form: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? Neo Life Form: No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Neo Life Form: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! Blade: I can’t stand still while people die. Blade: I’ll fight for the people I love! Stage 3: Blade vs Apollogeist Before the battle Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, Apollogeist: I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! Blade: We won’t hand over the world to people like you. Blade: Doesn’t matter what kind of harsh battle waits us. Blade: I’ll protect everyone! After the battle Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… Apollogeist: But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. Blade: Why are you guys following Judah? Blade: Who is this guy?! Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… Apollogeist: He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… Apollogeist: So, everyone chose to follow his rule. Ryuki: His rule…? Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… Apollogeist: To create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. Stage 4: Blade vs Shadowmoon Before the battle Shadowmoon: I’m Golgom’s Century King, Shadowmoon! Blade: If you call yourself a king, why are you obeying Judah? Blade: Are you also trying to get back to your original world? Shadowmoon: I’m fighting for a single goal… Shadowmoon: To decide everything with BlackSun, that’s it… Shadowmoon: I’ll defeat all of you sooner or later and my goal will be concretized too. Blade: Everyone carries the weight of their original times and fight! Blade: You won’t defeat us so easily!! After the battle Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed, Black Sun. Shadowmoon: Tell that guy that I’ll be waiting for him in our world. Blade: Understood. I’ll tell him earnestly. Shadowmoon: Even so, one more thing… Don’t underestimate Juda’s power. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… Blade: Judah’s… power? He isn’t just a scientist? Stage 5: Blade vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying to here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. Blade: Why do you plan to erase us? Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: What would happen if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! Blade: For something like that, you want to change history? Blade: Wouldn’t that possibly erase many lives?! Judah: Those lives won’t have existed since the start. Blade: You wouldn’t give them even the privilege of fighting back… Blade: I’ll fight for all those who can’t fight! Judah: … In the past, I was involved in a temporal crime. Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”, Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time. Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Riders, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Trivia Gallery bbbblade.png|King Form External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders